


Starlight And Heartbeats

by Clexa1698



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa1698/pseuds/Clexa1698
Summary: Sam is attending a party but doesn't feel in the mood, Beth goes to check on her.





	

Sam drowned the last of her beer before she threw the can off the roof and into the already trashed back yard. The night was getting progressively colder and she honestly should have brought a jacket with her but she just couldn't bring herself to move. She looked up and tried not to let her dizziness take away from the stars above her, the steady base of the music from the party below like a heartbeat, constant and booming. 

“Hey” she heard someone say from behind her, causing her to tense as she glanced to see who had intruded her solitude only relaxing again when she saw Beth leaning out of the open window. 

“Hey Beth” Sam replied as she moved slightly so Beth could join her on the roof. 

“I thought I might find you up here, Hanna was looking for you” Beth said as she situated herself beside the blonde. She readjusted her beanie as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

“I'm just not feeling in a party mood” Sam explained as she shrugged. 

Beth was silent for a moment before she spoke, “did something happen? I know Chris was getting kind of handsy...do I need to go break his legs?” 

Sam chuckled as she shook her head, trying to suppress a shudder when the wind blew. Beth noticed the blonde’s shudder and unzipped the jacket she was wearing and opened it for Sam to move closer. The jacket was her brothers and was large enough for both girls to fit in easily. 

Sam gave Beth a small smile in thanks as she moved closer and accepted the warmth of the jacket, “I don't know Beth….I mean Chris is cute I guess but I just don't feel anything when I'm around him. Around any of the guys honestly. Maybe I'm just over thinking it…”

Beth gave Sam a sad smile as she nodded, “I don't feel it either, I thought I was crazy” she admitted quietly which caused both the girls to chuckle. 

“Maybe we just have to wait until school picks back up. I mean there have to be new guys right?” The blonde said as she sighed and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. 

Beth chewed on her bottom lip, “I think….I like girls.” she said before she glanced down at Sam. 

Sam was silent as she processed Beth's words, “I never thought of that…” she admitted which caused both girls to laugh. 

“I haven't told anyone else, not even Hannah” Beth said as she locked eyes with the blonde.

“I'm glad you told me, I promise I'm not going to tell anyone” Sam said before she leaned back up, her cheeks flushing slightly, “Beth how did you know?”.

Beth sighed before she chewed on her lip again, looking up at the sky. “I'm not sure. I mean I guess it made the most sense. Hannah is always droning on about how she gets these feelings when Mike has his shirt off. I get those when we change for gym.” she admitted as she looked over at the blonde. 

Sam pondered the information as she met Beth's stare. The two sharing a smile before they both looked up at the stars. 

There was a change in the atmosphere, but neither girl was sure what to say about it. Both blamed it on the alcohol and the music playing from downstairs. Beth inched her hand towards Sam's, the brush of the brunettes fingertips against the back of her hand caused Sam’s head to snap up and their eyes to meet. 

“Can I kiss you?” Beth whispered softly as she leaned closer, “I just want to make sure the whole ‘liking girls’ thing is real”. 

Sam hesitated before she nodded, the brunette’s lips slipping into a smile before she closed the distance and their lips met. 

They kissed until they had to pull away, their faces flushed and their breathing labored. 

“Hey Beth…” 

“Yeah Sam?” 

“I think I like girls too…”


End file.
